


Play time

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinah catches Laurel ....
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel and Dinah sat there on the couch watching a film Laurel wasnt really paying attention due to the growing ache between her legs, god this film seemed to be going on forever...

Usually as soon as Dinah went upto bed Laurel would masturbate she couldnt get to sleep if she didnt, but tonight Dinah didnt seem to be going up anytime soon and the pressure between her legs was becoming unbearable she kept shifting positions but nothing seemed to be working. 

"You're a fidget tonight " Dinah commented "got ants in your pants?" She chuckled.

"No" Laurel snapped back, 'Wish I had something in my pants though..'Laurel thought bitterly. 

After another 15 minutes of sitting there stewing and no end in sight to the film Laurel abruptly stood up Dinah looked at her in surprise, "hey you ok?".

"I'm gonna take a bath" Laurel ran to the bathroom quickly filling it to the right temperature, she got in moaning in delight as she put pressure where she needed it. She came almost straight away and again and again. Damn, having a high sex drive sucked at the best of times but living with your hot roommate who you have a major crush on and no room of your own was just torture...

She was just about to come once more her finger running over her clit when she heard a knock on the door "hey Laurel you ok in there?" Dinahs voice seemed to echo in the bathroom.

"Yea I'm fine", Laurel tried to keep the strain out of her voice as she carried on touching herself, she was so close...

"Ok hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new market with me tomorrow?check out some of the local suppliers?".

Laurel felt about ready to burst there was no way she would be able to keep quiet she managed a "uh huh" hoping Dinah would go away before she climaxed, hearing Dinah talk to her whilst she was touching herself was pushing Laurel over the edge and she couldnt help herself she felt her whole body cum hard and she quickly had to duck her head underwater so she could let out the scream she was keeping in. 

She came back to the surface taking in a deep breath of air Dinahs voice muffled but still in the background oblivious, Laurel wiped all the bubbles off her hair and face feeling elated, damn she needed that....

The next night Dinah went up normal time much to Laurels delight, soon as she was gone Laurel got to work getting herself worked up. She always fantasised about Dinah when she touched herself nobody else got her going like she did, maybe one day that would happen for real but until then this would have to do.

Dinah led down in bed moaning when she realized she had no glass of water, Laurel would probably be asleep already she didnt want to wake her, she crept down the stairs silent as a mouse making her way over to the kitchen. She was just about to pour the tap when a noise caught her ear, it was coming from Laurel. 

Dinah couldnt see much but she could see enough Laurel was on the couch on her front, her back to Dinah she definitely wasnt asleep...her moans were soft at first but got louder as she got going. Dinah didnt know what to do, part of her wanted to go over there and join in but Laurel could freak out completely...the other part of her kind of wanted to watch...so she did. 

She watched as Laurel worked herself though orgasm after orgasm hearing her gasps everytime she came, Dinah could feel the ache between her legs building. She made her way to the stairs about to sneak up when she heard her name, she turned around quickly thinking she had been caught but Laurel still hadnt noticed her. "Dinah" Laurel said again as she felt herself coming screaming into her pillow as the orgasm wracked through her body. 

Dinah stood there stunned for a few moments, Laurels breathing had evened out but she stood still for a few more moments til she was sure she was asleep. She quickly made her way upstairs grabbing her vibrator out the drawer laying down on her bed and got to work...

Next morning both canaries sat eating their breakfast both feeling pretty good, "sleep well?" Dinah grinned.

"Um yea" Laurel replied wondering why Dinah was smiling at her like that, it's not like her couch was comfy but after her little 'session'she had drifted off nicely. "You?" 

"Like a log" Dinah winked walking away with a big smirk on her face, the memory of Laurel saying her name as she came still fresh in her mind.

That evening Dinah stayed later than she usually would enjoying watching Laurel as she started fidgeting again clearly needing her daily release. "I'm gonna have a bath" Laurel said getting up.

"Didnt you have a shower earlier?" Dinah queried.

Laurel stopped in her tracks this was true she had had a shower but she couldnt wank in the shower ,

"yea I know but I worked out earlier and i could just really use one" she bit her lip nervously as Dinah looked at her with a coy look on her face. 

Dinah watched Laurel as she seemed to hop from one foot to the other poor thing must be so frustrated, she couldnt help thinking "yea I know what you're going to do..." she grinned at the image.

"Ok enjoy your wank" she said turning her attention back to the tv.

"Thanks" Laurel said heading to the bathroom, she stopped in her tracks when she got to the door, "wait what did you say?".

"I said ok enjoy your bath", Dinah grinned.

"Oh..ok" Laurel hovered at the door unsure, she must have sex on the brain if she was hearing things...

Dinah heard the bathroom door shut and not long after the sound of Laurels moans, she couldnt help herself. She stood up and walked into the bathroom just as Laurel climaxed, her eyes were still closed as she worked herself through the aftershock. 

Dinah cleared her throat, "need a hand?".

Laurels eyes opened wide "jesus christ! Dinah!" How long have you been there?" Laurel tried to hide under the bubbles but they couldnt hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Long enough" Dinah grinned "you didnt answer my question, would you like a hand?".

Laurel smiled not sure if she was still fantasizing or not, "um yes please". She answered nervously.

Dinah walked towards her rolling her sleeve up as she put her hand underwater working her way up Laurels leg until she reached her core. Laurel groaned at the contact Dinahs eyes seemed to bore into hers as she worked Laurel up, she knew when to apply just enough pressure to Laurels clit and when to tease it for maximum pleasure. Laurel squirmed in the tub as she felt the orgasm coming.

"Fuck... Dinah!" she gritted her teeth as she felt her whole body start shaking.

"Yea cum for me pretty bird" Dinah picked up the pace rubbing her thumb against Laurels clit.

Laurel cried out curling her toes as the orgasm wracked through her whole body, Dinah grinned as she worked her down. Laurel looked at her with a blissful look on her face.

Dinah chuckled at the state of her, "what?!" Laurel snapped at her but smiling the whole time.

"Well bath time just got a lot more fun" Dinah laughed taking her clothes off.

Laurel grinned enjoying the show, yes it certainly had..


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah takes Laurel shopping for a certain toy but leaves her unsupervised.

"Laurel come on!" Dinah linked her arm around her stubborn girlfriend's arm and pulled her towards the sex shop.

"What if someone sees us?" Laurel mumbled digging her heels in.

"You're in 2040 nobody knows you're here, and standing outside the sex shop arguing is only drawing more attention to ourselves, now come on!" Laurel grudgingly let Dinah lead her into the shop keeping her eyes downcast as they entered. 

Dinah smiled at the clerk who greeted them pleasantly "hello do you need any assistance?" Laurel kept her eyes pinned to the floor, the assistant looked at Dinah who just smiled back politely. 

"No we are ok thank you we're just browsing, arent we darling?" Dinah yanked her arm forward taking Laurel by surprise as she let out an involuntary Yelp.

"Yea" Laurel muttered as she momentarily made eye contact, she could feel her face getting warm already.

"Very well just holler if you need anything " the lady said as she walked away smirking.

"Did you see that?she smirked!" Laurel hissed in Dinahs ear.

"So what?" Dinah chuckled as she pulled Laurel over to the toy section "we're here to treat ourselves who cares what other people think?" Dinah had to admit she was enjoying herself Laurel was jumpier than a baby goat. 

"I dont care what other people think" Laurel whispered angrily.

"Then why are you whispering?" Dinah whispered back mockingly, Laurel opened her mouth to say something and closed it again. 

"Fine" she said using her normal voice "what one do you want?" She pointed at the display of vibrators, dildos and strap ons, she looked upto see the assistant looking over at them smiling, Laurels face instantly went red again "shes watching us".

"Maybe you look dodgy" Dinah chuckled as Laurel shot her a look, she shuffled nervously from foot to foot. Noticing how uncomfortable Laurel seemed to be getting Dinah took her hand giving it a quick squeeze.

"hey, just focus on me ok? Trust me you'll thank me later when we play with our new toys" Dinah leaned in giving Laurel a kiss.

Laurel sighed into the kiss closing her eyes as she made out with her new girlfriend, how great it felt to finally be able to call her that, to be able to touch her like this. She snapped back as Dinah pulled away her beautiful green eyes locked on Laurels "now let's choose a damn toy so we can go home and play" she growled her eyes filling with lust.

"Ok" Laurel gulped "that one" she pointed without even looking just wanting to get home. Dinah followed her finger to where she was pointing and laughed.

"Umm...that's a butt plug sweetie", Laurels face went bright red again as she looked to wear she pointed.

"Oh" 

Dinah laughed "hey if you want it I'll get it I just didnt know you were into that", she went to pick up the toy but Laurel grabbed her hand.

"No I didnt mean..I mean I've never tried..but no put it back!" Laurel could hear her voice going all shrill as Dinah struggled not to laugh as she put the toy in their basket.

"And here I thought you were a prude when really you're kinkier than me" Dinah teased watching as Laurel eyes were scanning the room to make sure they weren't being watched before trying to put the butt plug back on the shelf. Dinah kept the basket out of reach playfully swatting Laurels hand away.

Raising her voice slightly Dinah picked up a vibrating dildo "what about this one baby?" 

"Sshhhh! Keep your voice down" Laurel hissed as Dinah turned the dildo on, putting it against Laurels nose. The blonde made a little squeal of surprise causing the assistant to look over and smile at them.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Laurel growled pushing it back towards Dinah.

"Oh baby that's not where I plan on putting it" Dinah grinned as she quickly pressed it against Laurels crotch when she wasnt looking.

A much louder squeal escaped from Laurel as she jumped back in surprise, this time some of the other customers looked over too. Laurel quickly ducked down as Dinah carried on walking as if nothing were amiss.

Dinah picked up a few more items as Laurel tried to see what they were some of them looked confusing, she picked up a cone shape off the shelf turning it over and over trying to work out what the hell it was. "Umm D? What is this for?" She held it up just high enough for Dinah to see.

Dinah laughed "nothing I think you would like pretty bird, put it down". Dinah winked as she walked over to the lingerie section picking herself out a few new items. Laurel put the toy back down slowly as if it were a bomb and continued to browse, some of these toys looked painful and some of the dildos were bigger than her arm! 

She saw one dildo all the colours of the rainbow with 3 buttons, she looked over her shoulder making sure nobody was near, she had never held a dildo before she picked it up slowly turning it over. It felt smooth enough she pressed one of the buttons and a low pulse went through her fingers, she pressed it again and the pulsing got harder and louder. She quickly pressed another button to try and turn it off but the whole didlo started moving in circles making a loud whirring noise.

"Shit" she panicked pressing all the buttons but it just kept getting louder and moving all over the place Laurel was full on panicking now she saw the assistant making her way over. Frantically she kept pressing buttons until thankfully it stopped she quickly placed it back on the shelf tucking her hands in her pockets just as the lady came round the corner.

"Everything alright?" The lady smiled.

"Yea" Laurel stood trying to act casual, "all good thanks".

"Ok then" the lady held her gaze a moment before slowly making back towards the til.

Laurel bent over letting out a big sigh of relief when she felt a hand on her back, she jumped up quickly to see Dinah smirking at her.

"And what were you doing? Dinah teased.

"Nothing" Laurel started swaying like she always did when she had been caught doing something she shouldn't of. "What else did you get?".

"Just some things for us to wear" Dinah winked as she headed over to the til to pay.

Laurel hung back looking at a display table of lube, there were so many different types,and flavours, her curiosity got the better of her. She picked up one that said 'cherry flavour ', "yea right" she said opening it to have a sniff. She couldnt smell anything so gave the tube a little squeeze..still nothing. She squeezed a bit harder...some lube shot straight onto Laurels face catching her by surprise. 

She spat out the bit that went in her mouth and used her sleeve to wipe off the bit near her eye, "not bad" she thought tasting it.

"Laurel?" Dinah stood at the til waiting to pay, Laurel picked up the lube and quickly dashed over to the til handing it over to the cashier smiling.

"Well you seem more relaxed" Dinah grinned.

"Yea well this place is interesting" Laurel chuckled as she nuzzled into her girlfriend's kneck.

"You smell nice" Dinah sniffed as she swiped her card into the machine.

"Cherry" Laurel grinned raising her eyebrows in excitement for what was to come.

They paid for their toys and left, "right let's go home and break in our new toys!" Dinah grinned .

This time it was Laurels turn to link arms with Dinah and pull her, "come on let's go!".


End file.
